World War II
'''World War II '''or the '''Second World War and WWII'' ''was a global war that happened during 1939 and ended at 1945. It involved a vast majority of the world's nations, including all of the great powers. Two opposing military alliances were formed, the Allies and the Axis Powers. Various advance weapons were made during the war but the most successful weapon was the super-soldier and the heroic icon Captain America. History Hitler's Rise to Power After becoming Reich Chancellor, Adolf Hitler quickly consolidated power, appoint himself as supreme leader of the Germans. With the aid of the USSR, the Germans invaded Poland. This prompted France and United Kingdom to retaliate, thus igniting a war in Europe. Hitler would soon betray the USSR and formed an alliance with Italy and Japan, in what would be known as the Axis Powers. Italy would aid Germany against the war on Europe while Japan started a war in Asia. Outbreak of the war The United States of America soon joined the war after Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. President Franklin D. Roosevelt would order the formation of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, an agency that would focus on creating super weapons against the Axis Powers. Soon, the USSR, France and Britain would join forces to create the Allies of World War II. Meanwhile, Hitler would also eliminate members of the Sturmabteilung, who had started a coup against him. Also, Hitler met Nazi physicist Johann Schmidt and promoted him to the Schutzstaffel and the Inner Circle for achieving many victories in Europe. Schmidt was given a base of operations to create super weapons against the Allies. His first task was to capture scientist Dr. Abraham Erskine, who had just developed a serum that grants superhuman powers. The Tides of the War Hail Hydra When Schmidt captured Dr. Erskine, he refused to deliver him Hitler. Instead, Schmidt forced Dr. Erskine to test the serum on himself. The serum granted him superhuman powers but gravely disfigured his face due to its side effects. Later on, Dr. Erskine would soon be rescued by the SSR. With great power in his grasp, Schmidt wanted more and started to pursue an ancient artifact left by the Norse Gods known as the Tesseract. When he had found the Tesseract, Schmidt separated from Hitler and created HYDRA, a more ruthless organization bent on world domination. HYDRA soon started creating weapons and tanks generated from the Tesseract. Project Rebirth In America, as part of the SSR's Project Rebirth, Dr. Erskine recruited a young skinny Steve Rogers. Rogers trained under the SSR and was a potential candidate for the super-soldier treatment. Meanwhile, having learned of Dr. Erskine's whereabouts, Schmidt, now known as the Red Skull, sent his HYDRA spies to kill him. Following weeks of evaluation, Rogers was selected as the test-subject for the super-soldier treatment. General Chester Phillips was unimpressed but Dr. Erskine picked Rogers based on his strength of character, knowing that the serum will react to that character. A day later, Rogers underwent the super-soldier treatment and experienced the transformation which granted him increased strength and stamina. Heinz Kruger, a HYDRA spy and assassin, infiltrated the secret SSR facility where the experiment was being held and killed Dr. Erskine. Kruger steals the last remaining serum and escaped but was captured by Rogers. Before Kruger could be interrogated, he utters the words "Hail HYDRA" before committing suicide. Major Battles Combatants *Allies of World War II *Axis Powers *HYDRA Commanders Allies * Franklin D. Roosevelt * General Chester Phillips * Joseph Stalin * Winston Churchill * Charles De Gaulle Axis Powers * Adolf Hitler * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * Benito Mussolini * Hirohito Appearances United Galaxy's Captain America * Episode 1 - Birth * Episode 2 - Hail